Two of A Kind
by Storm63
Summary: Captain America x OC: One of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets has been let out of the bag. To everyone's surprise, she chooses to be educated by Captain America. Why would someone who knows nothing of the outside world ask to be filled in by someone exactly like them? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

I recently saw the Avengers and let me just say, it was awesome! With that out of the way, I'm starting a venture for that particular universe. It is for Captain America because well, I have a soft spot for him. All those muscles and that face...um, yeah. Anyway, this is for him and I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other names mentioned belong to the Avengers and those who own it. No infringement is intended at all.  
**Side Note: **We're starting in third person's point of view.

_Experiment 125|Dirty Blonde Hair|Grey Eyes|5'7"|tank-born|_

**Made To Kill **_  
_  
Crash. A tank breaks in the science wing of S.H.I.E.L.D's floating facility. A body rides the initial wave of water that came flooding out of the broken tank. She sputters for air, trying to breathe as the water washes through the room. The water finally stops rushing, enabling the woman to breathe when she lifts her head out of the water. She gasps, trying to take in her surroundings and breathe at the same time. She looks around, blinking the water out of her eyes. She stands up, slightly shaky because of her lack of use of her legs while in the tank. After a few moments, she is standing with no problem and starts to take a few steps around the room. She sees her reflection and notices that she is naked. She tilts her head and it dawns on her that it isn't right for her to be that way so she grabbed a blanket off a shelf to wrap around herself. She jumps when she hears a siren go off and she tried to figure out where the sound is coming from. She looked up but nothing was there so she looked out the windows to try to find something. She ran her hands across the windows, as if trying to find something and she found the seam in the window where the door was. She opened the door and after staring at it for a few seconds, she walked through it and down the hall. She walked down the hallway a few lengths and stopped when she heard footsteps. Thinking quickly, she jumped up and latched on to the ceiling with her hands. She stared at the two guards walking past her line of sight, tilting her head in curiosity. She crawls across the ceiling and slips into an empty room before the door closes. She jumps down from the ceiling and studies the room. She notices a pile of clothing sitting on a table so she grabs it and holds it up to herself, slowly figuring out that it belongs on her body. She drops the blanket and replaces it with the clothes she found on the table. She put the blanket on the table and walked around the room. She tilted her head at the door on the opposite side of the room and she proceeds to walk through it. She notices the red, white and blue shield resting up against the wall so she slowly walks towards it. She puts her hand on it and is overwhelmed with a strange feeling, along with a power that she cannot describe. She shakes her head, trying to ignore the strange feeling but it won't go away. She hears voices coming towards her, some screaming and others scrambling around. She sneaks behind the door seconds before a strong looking man walked into the room, grabbing the shield and running back out of the room. As the man ran back out of the room, she peeks her head around the corner following him with her eyes. She was so enamored with this man, she decided to follow him. Instead of following him on the catwalk, she decided to go back to climbing in the ceiling ducts so that she wasn't seen by anyone. She keeps her eyes on the mystery man with the shield and follows him to a room where he meets up with a group of people. She tilts her head as the man with the shield, who she finds out to be called Captain America, carries on a conversation with the rest of the people in the room. She got the feeling that there was something wrong within this group, especially when they started yelling and carrying on. She turned her attention to a man with glasses, who had something dark hidden beneath his somewhat shy demeanor. The man with the eye patch, who everyone seemed to be paying attention to, caught her attention and she started to listen to what he was saying. But when Captain America had mentioned something about secrets being kept by the man with the eye patch, she knew that she had to figure out what exactly was going on in this place.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. It may seem a bit...strange for a first chapter but I had to start it somehow. Hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. I know, chapter one was all just one big paragraph. That was a one-time thing, you have my word. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. PS, we're now in Captain America's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other names mentioned belong to the Avengers and those who own it. No infringement is intended at all.

**Two Of A Kind**

As the room was waiting for Nick Fury's answer, I could feel the tension build in the room. "What else are you hiding, Director?" He took a deep breath and before he answered, something dropped down from the ceiling and pinned me to the ground. While I was on the ground, I heard everyone draw their weapon.

"Don't shoot!" From what I could see, from the leg down, it was a relatively small assailant.

"What do you mean don't shoot, Fury? She just attacked Captain America."

"If she wanted to kill him, she would have done it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we created her." I went to turn my head to look at Director Fury but my assailant kept my head turned down.

"Created her? Like in a lab experiment?"

"Yes, Tony."

"So she's basically all human?"

"Exactly, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Since she has broken out of her tank, we haven't been able to properly download the most important cognitive program in the last sequence."

"Meaning?"

"She can't speak. She knows what we're saying but she can't speak. She has to be taught how." I saw Tony's shoes step forward.

"Alright, so how many of her are there?"

"She's the only one out of one-hundred and twenty-five to survive. I was starting to think we were never going to get the formula right for one of her."

"So what are we going to do with her?"

"Exactly what she was designed for: to be the perfect weapon. Only problem is, she won't be able to accept any orders we give her without being about to speak back to us."

"So someone has to teach her to talk? I'll do it." I watched Tony's foot step forward but my assailant cocked a gun at him, making him back off. "Or maybe I won't."

"Alright, Experiment 125, who do you want to teach you to speak?" The room went silent for a few minutes and I felt myself get yanked back to my feet. I got a good look at my assailant and I had to admit that she was very easy on the eyes. She looked me over and then nodded at Nick Fury. "You want Captain America to teach you?" She nodded again, making Tony laugh.

"She wants someone who is stuck in the past to teach her how to talk?"

"What's wrong with that, Tony? Speaking didn't change when I was frozen." My assailant looked at me and tilted her head at me. "Long story." She simply nodded, making Fury chuckle.

"It seems as if she understands him already, Tony. Captain, we'll provide you two with a room right away. If that's alright with you, of course." I looked at my assailant who nodded, making me nod. Fury knocked on the door and two men walked into the room. He whispered something to them, motioning towards me and experiment 125 and they nodded.

"Follow us, Captain America." Experiment 125 lowered her gun but tucked it in her pants, refusing to give it up in case she needed it. She followed me and the two men led us to an empty room, save for a bench in the corner. Before I could say anything to the two men, they left and closed the door behind us. I looked at experiment 125 and forced a smile.

"I'm Steve Rogers." She tilted her head at me again, looking down at my Captain America uniform.

"Captain." She was a fast learner.

"That's who I am in the uniform. When I don't have it on, I'm Steve Rogers."

"Steve Rogers."

"Very good." Now I was stuck. Where was I supposed to go from here and what was I supposed to call her? Experiment 125 is just a little informal, in my opinion. As I was thinking to myself, I didn't notice that experiment 125 was getting closer to me until I turned my head to look at her. At that point, she was closely inspecting my uniform and by closely I mean that she could've been wearing my shirt. Our eyes met and I froze for some reason. She reached out to touch my shirt and I held my breath as she got closer. She touched my uniform with one finger and pulled away quickly, as if something bit her. She tilted her head again and slowly reached out to touch my shirt again, this time with her whole hand outstretched. When her palm touched my chest, I felt as if something stung me but I knew nothing was there except her hand and that couldn't have done it. She pulled her hand away, examining in it as she pulled it back to her. "Is there something wrong?" She shrugged. "Does your hand hurt?" She shook her head and bit her lip, as if she was trying to say something. Man, I was being a lousy teacher so far.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry this took so long. I was immersed in my Supernatural story. Hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're still in Captain America's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other names mentioned belong to the Avengers and those who own it. No infringement is intended at all.

**Two Of A Kind**

I stood there watching her look at her hand, as if she was trying to figure out what it was supposed to do. "Do you know what that is?" She shook her head. "That's a hand."**  
**

"Hand."

"Right." I smiled at her but it faded when she turned her attention back to her hand. "Is there something on your hand?" She shook her head. She concentrated on her hand and I watched as her skin began to change, shifting into clothes that looked eerily similar to mine. Only difference was that it accented her in all the right places. "How did you do that?" She shrugged and I watched as her clothes shifted back to the ones she was originally wearing. I shook the confusion out and decided that I would try to actually teach Experiment 125 something. "I guess we should come up with a name for you." She nodded. "Well, you adapted yourself to my uniform so maybe Addy?"

"Addy?"

"Yeah, short for adapt which is what you did."

"Addy." She smiled at me and I knew we had a winner.

"Great. I'm sorry if I seem a bit confused. I don't really know what I can or should teach you in the scope of the English language." I sat down on the bench and tried my hardest to think of what to teach Addy. Addy walked over to me and sat down next to me, mirroring how I was sitting. I sighed and she copied me. I looked over at her and smiled, which made her smile. "That's called a smile."

"Smile?" I nodded. Addy reached over and ran her thumb along my cheek, smiling at me. "Smile, Steven." I couldn't ignore the strange fluttering feeling that was happening in my stomach when Addy touched my face. There was something about Addy that made me feel whole, feel like I was home again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something slip under the door. I unwillingly pulled myself away from Addy and picked up the folder that was slid under the door. I opened it and started to laugh. Someone, probably Tony, sent me flashcards to teach Addy more efficiently. I was thankful for them because I was a little lost with this whole teaching thing. I walked back over to the bench and sat down next to Addy. I opened the folder and pulled out the flashcards, not looking at them for very long before Addy grabbed them out of my hand. I watched her scan over them and then look back to me. "I think Tony sent them. He probably would've been better for the job than I would. He's a lot smarter than I am and everything I know is outdated." I hung my head and felt myself fall back into my depressed, lonely state of mind. That was, until I felt Addy jerk my head up and made me look at her in the eyes. She simply shook her head, disagreeing with me and putting her head on my chest over my heart.

"Steve. Chose you. Not Tony." She was talking and I hadn't even taught her anything. Then she did something I never expected: she hugged me. I sat there, stunned, for a few seconds before hugging Addy back. She pulled away and went back to looking at the flashcards.

"Do you want to start?" Addy nodded and I turned to face her. She handed me one of the flashcards and it was a roster of everyone who was called in for this mission. "Okay, so this is Thor." I showed her a picture of Thor and she tilted her head at it. "He's not from around here."

"Loki."

"No, that's Thor."

"Loki."

"Thor." Addy shook her head.

"Loki."

"What about Loki?"

"Thor. Loki. Same."

"You can tell that they are from the same place?" She nodded and I raised my eyebrows. I cleared my throat and pulled away the flashcard with Thor on it, revealing a card with Dr. Banner on it. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Banner." Addy tilted her head again and made the cutest confused face I have ever seen. "Angry."

"Don't make Dr. Banner angry. You wouldn't like it when he's angry. When he's not angry, he's a well-known scientist. He does a lot of good work, I hear." Addy nodded and pushed the flashcard away, revealing one with Natasha on it. Before I could even tell her who it was, Addy threw the flashcard across the room. "Something wrong?"

"No." I narrowed my eyes at her and tried to figure out if she was telling me there was nothing wrong or if she was telling me that she wanted nothing to do with Natasha. I shook it off and tried to focus on the next flashcard, which was someone named Hawkeye.

"This is strange. I don't think I've met him before."

"Hawkeye."

"What?"

"That's Hawkeye." I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she simply turned the flashcard over. She nodded at me and I began to read the information on Hawkeye.

"Clint Barton, expert marksman. Prefers bow and arrow over standard issue handgun. That's rare nowadays." It took me a second to figure it out but it finally dawned on me. "Now I remember. He's the one that Loki turned into a flying monkey." I glanced at Addy and she had a look of confusion on her face. "It's a pop culture reference. Sorry. I'll explain it later." Addy just nodded and continued to look at the flash card. I flipped past it and chuckled when I saw the next one was Tony. "This is Tony Stark but when he's in his metal suit, he goes by Iron Man."

"Stark?"

"Yup. He's pretty smart too but he's arrogant so his intelligence isn't exactly the first thing you see. His father was a better man, in my opinion. Smarter, too."

"Father?"

"Tony's father was Howard Stark. He was someone that helped me become who I am, well what I am."

"What...you are?"

"The soldier. Well, the bigger soldier that met the standards of the United States Army. I haven't always looked like this." I cleared my throat and looked down at the flash card, hoping to change the subject. "You see Tony's suit?" Addy nodded. "It's powered by that glowing thing in his chest. Apparently, he was in a bad accident and shrapnel got into his chest and threatened to pierce his heart. He made that, thing, to keep it from killing him. The plus side is it powers his suit, too."

"Smart."

"Yeah." I flipped the card and smiled when I saw that I was the last one. "I think you know who this is."

"Steve Rogers, Captain America." I nodded but the smile disappeared from my face when I saw a picture of me before I went through my procedure. I was hoping Addy wouldn't see it but before I could move the card, she pointed at the picture. "That...Steve?"

"Yeah, that's me. Like I said, I haven't always looked like this. Before my procedure, I was scrawny and everyone picked on me. I wanted to join the army really bad but because of how I looked, they wouldn't let me. They told me that I'd hurt myself. I kept trying and I eventually got in but I didn't feel welcome. While I was in, some scientist chose me for an experiment and it's how I got to be like I am now." Addy tilted her head, as if asking me a question. "Something on your mind?" Addy pointed at the picture of me before my procedure.

"Time?"

"Time? Oh. That was a long time ago, yes. I was frozen for a very long time, seventy years I'm told." I looked towards the ground and sighed. "Everyone I ever cared about is gone. I'm alone." Addy put one hand on my hand and tilted my head up with the other one. She smiled at me again.

"Not alone, Steve Rogers."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back for chapter four. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're still in Captain America's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other names mentioned belong to the Avengers and those who own it. No infringement is intended at all.

**Two Of A Kind**

Addy and I sat in silence for a few minutes before an intercom sounded in the room. "Captain, we need you and experiment 125 in the lab. Now."

"That's Director Fury." Addy covered her left eye with her hand and I laughed. "Yup, that's him. I guess we better go."

"Go?"

"Follow me, okay?" Addy nodded and the two of us went to the lab, meeting up with the rest of the team and Fury. "You wanted to see us, Director?"

"I did. Has Experiment 125 displayed any of her powers yet?" Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Tony step forward.

"Powers?"

"Yes, Experiment 125 has powers. Captain, you didn't answer me."

"She has but I don't see how that's important right now."

"We need to make sure we are on our guard if we have Loki on board." I looked at Addy who looked as if she was having a staring contest with Natasha. "Captain? Does she understand English?"

"She gets the hang of it after a couple tries."

"Sir, she's unreliable and unable to perform in a combat situation. I suggest we place her back in the tank and let her finish her maturation process." Tony made a noise, practically egging Natasha on and I watched Dr. Banner just look away from the scene. Meanwhile, Addy narrowed her eyes at Natasha and proceeded to glare at her. If looks could kill, Natasha would be twelve feet under and still keep going. "What? You don't even know what I'm saying." Addy stepped in front of Natasha and continued to glare at her. I glanced at Director Fury and he simply crossed his arms across his chest. Across the room, Tony was making cat noises which made Addy look over at him and tilt her head. With that momentary distraction, Natasha went to swing at Addy but Addy grabbed her wrist without even looking. The whole room gasped and Addy just turned her head to face Natasha, looking completely unamused.

"Agent Romanoff, I think you can see that you shouldn't underestimate experiment 125." Addy let go of Natasha's wrist and looked over at me. "Captain, do you think she can understand orders that we give her?"

"I don't know. S.H.I.E.L.D seems to have a lot of code names that might throw her off."

"We might not have time to teach them to her, not with Loki on board." Addy glanced out the window and tilted her head at it.

"Agent Romanoff is right, Fury. We don't need anything dragging us down with Loki here." I turned to Tony and glared at him.

"What do you know about being a team player, Tony? All you think about is yourself."

"Isn't that the most important person in the room?" I laughed.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." I narrowed my eyes at Stark.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." I heard Thor laugh behind me but I wasn't about to take my eyes off Stark.

"You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team." I turned towards Dr. Banner and then noticed that Addy was looking out the window with her head tilted. Before I could say something to her, Director Fury spoke up.

"Agent Romanoff, would escort Dr. Banner back to his,"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case,"

"In case you needed to kill me but you can't. I know, I tried." Everyone in the room, except Addy, looked at Banner in amazement at his admission. "I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff, you wanna know how I stay calm." I watched Dr. Banner pick up the scepter and everyone tensed up.

"Dr. Banner." He looked at me. "Put down the scepter." He looked down at the scepter and then the computer in the back started to beep. He put the scepter back on the table and everyone in the room relaxed.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." He crossed the room and I walked over to Addy.

"Addy." She looked at me. "Something wrong?" She nodded and continued to look out the window. Something had to be catching her attention but I couldn't see it.

"You located the Tesseracht?"

"I could get there first." I rolled my eyes at Tony and left Addy by the window.

"The Tesseracht belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Tony tried to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going alone." He smacked my hand away.

"You're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony was really trying my patience.

"Put on the suit."

"Steve." I looked at Addy and she looked worried.

"Oh my god." I heard Dr. Banner from the back of the room and before I could say anything to either of them, there was an explosion on the ship and it knocked everyone on the ground. Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff went through the glass at the back of the room and Tony and I ended up by the door. I looked to see where Addy went but she wasn't by the window. I heard someone grunting and I watched Director Fury stand up to shake the ringing from his ears, I guess. I knew I had to find Addy but I had to help with the repairs more. I looked at Tony.

"Put on the suit."

"Yeah." I certainly hope Addy could find her way.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and the next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
